Käuflich
by Goldleaf
Summary: Jemand führt ein Doppelleben und verdingt sich als - käuflich eben. Nur - wer? Und wer kauft ihn für eine unvergessliche Nacht...?
1. Default Chapter

Übles Plotbunny, das schon länger in mir gärt. Jekyll and Hyde lassen grüßen... trotzdem keine absonderlichen Brutalitäten, eher der Wunsch, ein Doppelleben zu führen, kennen wir das nicht alle, wenn auch nur ansatzweise...? Anleihen aus der real existierenden Geschichte, sag aber nicht, was, und ein dickes Danke an Eomer, der mich zu dieser Story ermutigte!  
  
Rating: R  
Warnungen: vermutlich deftig und graphisch, innere Monologe, POV, OOC, sicherlich Elemente aus BDSM, ansonsten... lasst euch überraschen. Namen werden noch keine genannt, das ist der Gag dabei. 

Disclaimer: as usual, ich lasse nur meine Phantasien spielen, mir gehört leider nichts davon. Außer.... //geheimnisvoll lächel//

  
  
  
Käuflich   
  
  
1/?   
  
  
Bleich ist das Licht der Nacht und verhüllt mich in dunkles Gewand. Ich schleiche mich heraus, wie so oft, und man hat mich sicherlich schon vermisst, dort unten in der Stadt, dort, wo das Leben jetzt tobt, wo brave Bürger längst im Bette liegen und ausruhen von ihrem anstrengenden Leben.   
  
Auch ich sollte dort liegen, mich vorbereiten für einen neuen Tag, der allerlei an Ungemach und Entscheidungen für mich hat, wie jeder Tag, wie jeder furchtbare neue Tag, aber ich denke nicht daran, nicht im geringsten, und ich ziehe mein dunkles Gewand an und verberge mich, schleiche an den Häuserecken vorbei, dorthin, wo man nicht fragt.   
  
Ich hab mich rasiert, wie immer, wenn ich in die Stadt gehe, mich in Unbekanntheit hülle, dann erkennt man mich sicher nicht und das glatte Gesicht macht mich so jung... man könnte mich für viel jünger halten, als ich bin, und das treibt den Preis nach oben. Sie reißen sich um mich, um den schönen Knaben, und ich kann wählen, mit wem ich mitgehe, wer mir nach ein paar Momenten der Lust ein paar Münzen in die Hand drückt und die Hinterkammer verlässt... oder mich an der Brücke zurücklässt... oder in der Häuserecke... wo auch immer sie sich geholt haben, für was sie bezahlen, und ich lächle in die Dunkelheit, werfe die Münzen einem Bettler zu, die es leider auch noch gibt, immer noch, ich sehe es mit Traurigkeit, und dann gehe ich wieder, suche den nächsten...   
  
Jetzt tauche ich wieder ein, in die schwüldicktriefende Atmosphäre dieser Kneipe, öffne die Türe und Augen richten sich sofort auf mich. Sie wissen, wer ich bin, wer ich HIER bin, wer ich sonst bin, wissen sie nicht, aber wer ich hier bin, das wissen sie. Und Blicke ziehen mich aus, Männer sehen mich an, Hände greifen nach mir, schon ist eine auf meinem Hintern gelandet und ein anderer zwinkert mir zu und ein weiterer drückt mir Münzen in die Hand, lächelt und ich verschwinde mit ihm.... 


	2. 2

2/?   
  
Ich sollte es widerlich finden, was er mit mir tut jetzt, seine offensichtliche Geilheit, seine gierige, tierische Lust, nur auf eines hat er es abgesehen und er kriegt es, für seine paar Münzen, und er verschwendet keine Zeit, tut immerhin das Nötigste, er bereitet mich vor, nimmt von dem Öl, was ich ihm in die Hand drücke, und dann ist es auch schon so weit, er stößt sich in mich und ich höre an seinem Keuchen, an seinem unterdrückten Stöhnen, dass es nicht lange gehen wird und so ist es denn auch, mit einem heftigen Stoß ergießt er sich in mich und er scheint sich für seine Tat irgendwie zu schämen, denn er stößt mich sofort von sich und macht sich nicht die Mühe, mir auch nur ein einziges Mal ins Gesicht zu sehen danach, er lässt mich einfach allein und verschwindet.   
  
Ich nehme das Geld und gebe es sofort weiter, wie jede Nacht, wenn ich mich auf den Weg mache. Auf das Geld kommt es mir nicht an, es sind die Männer, die ich will, die ich sammle wie andere Leute Steine oder Schmuckstücke. ich sammle Männer, so viel wie möglich in einer Nacht, es gibt mir eine seltsame Art der Befriedigung, wenn ich sie habe - oder besser, wenn sie mich haben. Ich kann mich dann vollkommen aufgeben und bin nichts anderes als etwas, das sie begehren - und das ist es, was ich wieder möchte. Begehrt sein. Ich möchte, dass sie mich wollen, dass sie mich begehren, dass sie mich nehmen - je mehr, desto besser. Und egal, wie.   
  
Da ist schon wieder einer, er lächelt mir eindeutig zweideutig zu und seine Zunge macht Bewegungen in seinem Mund, die da drauf schließen lassen, was er möchte. Ich nicke und bedeute ihm mit meinen Fingern, was ich dafür an Geld erwarte, und er kommt auf mich zu, drückt mir das Geld in die Hand und es ist sogar mehr, als ich wollte... und ich verschwinde mit ihm in die dunkle Nacht und er wartet gar nicht ab, mit mir in einen Stall oder in eine Kammer zu gehen, mitten auf der Gasse, in einer kleinen Nische, drückt er mich auf die Knie, öffnet seine Hose und schiebt mir sein riesiges Glied zwischen die Lippen.   
  
Ich gebe die Münzen dem Bettler, der uns dabei zugesehen hat, und wische die Reste seiner Lust von meinem Kinn, dann gehe ich weiter auf meine Suche, ich bin noch nicht fertig für heute. 


	3. 3

3/?   
  
  
Wie lange mache ich das schon?   
Wann trieb es mich des Nachts zum ersten Mal auf die Straßen, unerkannt, verhüllt?   
Was bewegte mich dazu, mich vollkommen aufzugeben, auf die Jagd zu gehen, um selbst Gejagter zu werden?   
  
Sicherlich hätten verständnisvolle Freunde und vor allem Freundinnen mir da guten Rat geben können, auf mich einreden, es doch sein zu lassen, wie könnte ich denn nur, und was, wenn jemand herausfände, wer ich sei?   
  
Vielleicht war es das, dieser Nervenkitzel, der mich dazu bewog, in einer dunklen mondlosen Nacht zum ersten Mal mich zu verändern, meinen Bart abzunehmen, ein anderes Gesicht aufzusetzen, mir die Haare ganz zurückzubinden, einen Überwurf mit Kapuze zu wählen und mich dann wegzuschleichen... einfach sehen, was geschieht, wenn ich mich unters Volk mische und in eindeutiger Art und Weise zur Verfügung stehe. Ich habe sie beobachtet, die Jungs und jungen Männer, wie sie das machen, und die Zahl derer, die gerne einmal einen Ausflug in dieses Reich machen, ist groß, erstaunlich groß, vermutlich sind sie zu Hause genau wie ich jemand anderer, aber hier werfen sie mir Blicke zu, zahlen für kurze, heftige Lust, und fühlen sich gut dabei - denn sie bezahlen mich ja, den armen Straßenjungen, und sie ahnen nicht, dass sie genau das tun, was ich möchte.   
  
Frauen haben mich noch nie gereizt und einen Mann, der mir das geben könnte, was ich gerne möchte, den müsste ich neu erschaffen, denn so jemanden gibt es nicht, einen, der mir auch nur annähernd gewachsen wäre an Geisteskraft, Willen, Durchsetzungsvermögen und Kreativität.   
  
Da ich also eh nicht bekomme, was ich möchte, nehme ich mir, was ich kriegen kann, und das in möglichst hoher Zahl. Vielleicht summieren sie sich ja, die Kräfte all dieser Männer, und je mehr ich von ihnen habe, benutze, denn ICH bin es, der SIE benutzt, nicht umgekehrt, oh, wenn sie wüssten, wer ich bin, sie würden fliehen, ja fliehen, also bin ich derjenige, der sie hintergeht, ausnutzt, gebraucht, desto stärker fühle ich mich, desto überlegener, desto mächtiger. Ich sauge sie alle aus, so oder so, und ihre Lebenskraft lassen sie in mir, und jedes Mal, wenn einer kommt, dann gehört er mir.   
  
Sie tun, was ich will, gehorsam sind sie mir zu Diensten und bezahlen mich auch noch dafür. Es ist so einfach.   
  
Ich lache heimlich, als der nächste sich nach mir umsieht, mehrfach, und ich weiß, dieser Mann in der Blüte seiner Manneskraft wird mich gleich ansprechen, mal sehen, was der will, er sieht anders aus als diejenigen, die ich heute Nacht schon hatte. 


	4. 4

Der hier ist wirklich anders.   
  
Edel fast, nicht so wie die anderen hier, die eher rechtschaffene Menschen sind, ihre Arbeit machen und auch so aussehen.   
Der hier trägt zwar nicht unbedingt hochherrschaftliche Kleidung, aber sein Gesicht und auch seine Finger lassen darauf schließen, dass er was Besseres ist. Saubere Fingernägel, fein gestutzter Bart, die Haare ebenfalls auf einer Länge, die von allen anderen hier absticht, sie sehen so aus, als hätten sie erst kürzlich eine Schere gesehen.   
  
Und er ist hier und er sieht mich an, durchdringend, auffordernd.   
  
Na, komm her, Schöner, trau dich, sagen ihm meine Augen und ich zwinkere ihm zu, ermuntere ihn.   
  
Da, er steht auf!   
  
Und er kommt auf mich zu. Ich kann ihn riechen. Er riecht nach - nach... nach Seife! Nicht nach Stall oder Schmiedewerkstatt oder Holz. Er riecht nach Seife. Er riecht so, wie er aussieht. Der ist echt anders.   
  
Was wünscht Ihr, edler Herr? frage ich ihn und er antwortet mir nicht, stattdessen ergreift er mich gleich, packt mich am Nacken und zieht mich nahe an sich ran. Ich sehe ihm in die Augen und - ich kann seinem Blick nicht standhalten, so intensiv ist er, so durchdringend, so stark. Ich senke meine Augen, und er flüstert mir zu: Ich wünsche alles, was ich begehre. Bist du bereit, es mir zu geben?   
  
Mein Herz schlägt aufgeregt.   
  
Vorsicht ist angebracht, warnt mich meine innere Stimme, dies ist kein einfacher Handwerker, der sich kurz mal erleichtern möchte.   
  
Doch ich sehe ihm wieder direkt in die Augen und lache ihm frech ins Gesicht. Natürlich, alles was Ihr begehrt.   



	5. 5

Kapitel 5: Gefährliches Spiel

Nun gut, alles, was ich möchte, wiederholt der Mann und bringt aus einer Tasche ein schwarzes Tuch hervor, das er mir zeigt. Ich will dich wegbringen hier, doch wohin, das soll dir verborgen bleiben. Bist du bereit, dir die Augen verbinden zu lassen?

Nur der Form halber frage ich ihn, ob er das auch bezahlen kann, und er lächelt mich an, mit einem Blick, der von mitleidig bis herablassend changiert, und ich schweige, natürlich kann er das, es war auch nur eine Frage, um meinen eigenen Preis hochzutreiben. Er soll nicht denken, dass ich billig bin.

Die ganze Nacht, mein Junge, sagt er, und alles, was ich will.

Er greift noch einmal in seine Tasche und wirft mir, fast verächtlich, zehn große Goldmünzen auf den Tisch, das Jahresgehalt eines Handwerkers. Ich starre darauf und frage mich, was er vorhat, wenn er es so gut entlohnt, aber die Neugierde und Abenteuerlust packt mich und ich zeige auf das schwarze Tuch und nicke.

Lächelnd, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie er lächelt, ob es kalt ist oder arrogant oder sonst was, aber er lächelt, und das ist das letzte, was ich von ihm sehe, nimmt er das Tuch und verbindet mir die Sicht, und dann packt er mich am Arm und manövriert mich heraus aus dem Gedränge und plötzlich, auf der Gasse, ist es leise.

Seltsam leise, gefährlich leise. Ich höre nur, ich sehe nichts, und er führt mich weiter, ich höre ein Pferd schnauben, und mit seiner Hilfe schaffe ich es auf das Pferd hoch, vermutlich nicht sehr elegant, was für mich schon beschämend ist, da ich ein sehr guter Reiter bin, aber mit verbundenen Augen auf ein Pferd zu steigen ist eine Kunst, die ich nicht erlernte.

Wir reiten.

Er dicht hinter mir, die Zügel in der Hand, ich vor ihm, blind und ihm ausgeliefert, doch einen Arm hat er fest um mich geschlungen, mir kann nichts geschehen, dennoch fühle ich mich sehr unwohl gerade und bin schon dabei, meine Entscheidung zu verfluchen, als er stoppt und mir beim Absteigen hilft.

Ich sehe nicht, wo wir sind. Und ich höre auch nichts, denn alles spielt sich leise ab, vermutlich hinter vorgehaltener Hand, wenn überhaupt jemand redet und nicht alles mit purer Gestik abgehandelt wird.

Irgendwo sind wir auf jeden Fall, denn eine Tür geht, noch eine, und dann sind wir wohl in einem Gemach, denn es zieht nicht mehr, die kalte Luft ist verschwunden und es riecht nach Wärme, nach Feuer, nach verbranntem Holz, anheimelnd und doch unheimlich, denn ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin, irgendwo hier in der Stadt, und ich weiß vor allem nicht, wie ich hier wieder wegkomme.

Siedendheiß fällt mir ein, dass ich auf jeden Fall vor Morgengrauen zurück sein sollte, sonst wird man mich vermissen. Ob die Nacht heißt, bis zum Morgengrauen? Ach, was soll's, irgendwie werde ich schon zurück kommen, es ging bis jetzt immer gut und ich werde mich wegschleichen, und -

Ich verliere das Gleichgewicht.

Er hat mich gestoßen und ich bin gestolpert, gefallen, und liege nun auf dem Rücken, auf einem Bett, offenbar, denn hart fiel ich nicht, und ich spüre sein Gewicht auf mir, er sitzt auf mir, und meine Arme - er biegt sie nach oben und - harte Seile schneiden in meine Handgelenke ein, er fesselt mich. Ich kann nicht mehr weg. Und etwas dagegen sagen kann ich auch nicht, das lässt meine Ehre nicht zu, denn ich sagte ihm zu, was er will, die ganze Nacht, und dafür hat er bezahlt.

Etwas Kaltes an meinem Hals.

Metall.

Ein Dolch.

Er streichelt mich damit, er streichelt mich mit seinem Dolch!!!

Er wird doch nicht...?

Ich spüre, wie mir abwechselnd heiß und kalt wird. Schweiß bricht aus und ich zittere, und er wird das merken, also bleib ruhig, bleib ruhig... gib ihm nicht die Oberhand, er soll denken, du bist abgeklärt und nichts kann dich ängstigen, denn das ist es ja anscheinend, worauf er hinaus will...

Der Dolch gleitet tiefer und zerschneidet mit Ratschen meine Tunika. Ich liege nun bloß vor ihm, mein Brustkorb wird sich heftig heben und senken und mein dummes Herz schlägt aufgeregt an meine Rippen, oh, hätte ich doch nicht - aber es ist zu spät und ich werde das durchstehen...

Wenn ich es überlebe.

Kein Wort von ihm, er sagt keinen Ton, und ich höre ihn auch nicht, das einzige, was ich höre, ist mein aufgeregtes Atmen, das ich nicht kontrollieren kann, so gerne ich es täte. Ich hab mich nicht mehr im Griff.

Meine Beinkleider werden zerschnitten und ich weiß, wenn ich es auch nicht sehe, dass ich nun nackt bin, und was mir gar nicht passt ist, dass ich gegen meinen Willen erregt bin. Ich spüre, dass ich poche, steif und hart aufrage, und das gibt ihm die Genugtuung, dass das, was er veranstaltet, genau das ist, was ich wohl möchte, obwohl mein Verstand sich dagegen sträubt. Ich habe Angst, innerlich, wenn ich es zugebe, ich habe furchtbare Angst, aus dieser Lage nicht mehr herauszukommen, ich weiß nicht, wer er ist, ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin, und ich weiß nicht, was er tun wird, aber ich weiß, ich zittere vor Furcht und Erregung. Was ist nur los mit mir?


End file.
